


Never Quite Thought That He Could Lose It All

by brokenwaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, No Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwaves/pseuds/brokenwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean always said he'd die behind a gun, go out with a bang. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Quite Thought That He Could Lose It All

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off of that one tumblr post THAT I CANNOT FIND RN SORRY but if you've read it you know which theory post it it.

Dean had driven out to California. It took him a while to get there, considering he drove from Kansas. He rode around in the Impala for a while, trying to find the right spot. When he was content with the location that he'd chose, he popped in a new cassette tape and relaxed a bit more in the driver's seat. The Impala was perched on a cliff that overlooked the ocean and had a vast array of trees surrounding him that secluded him from the rest of the world. The beach was empty. Dean reached into the glove-box to retrieve his gun. The one that had been with him since the very beginning. The one that had been passed down to him from past generations.

As he looked at it, Dean remembered the events leading up to where he was now. Castiel had gone dark. He craved power and would stop at nothing to be victorious. Sam and Dean had not the slightest clue what had provoked him. He guessed that he should've seen it coming, with Cas being notorious for rebelling. It took quite some time for the Winchesters to finally catch up to Castiel. He had caused so much bloodshed, so much havoc that he was too far gone to be saved. He couldn't be redeemed. So Sam ad Dean went, guns blazing, towards Castiel. They had managed to defeat him, but not before Cas had the chance to get his hands on Sam.

The Winchesters thought that either both or them or neither of them would make it out. Unfortunately, only Dean was the one to walk away that day. Hunters had praised him, said that he had finally won. But the reality was that the end Dean had lost the most. He lost it all. He had to murder his best friend and watch his brother die within the same hour.

Sam's last words floated through Dean's mind.

_"I'll see you on the other side,"_

It sounded like a casual goodbye. It sounded relaxed. It sounded peaceful.

Dean was pulled back into reality as he checked his gun's ammunition. There was a single, lone bullet resting inside. He clicked it shut and brought the cold metal tip to rest on the side of his head. He pulled back the hammer as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Dean always said he'd die behind a gun, go out with a bang. And that fatal bang came as the last few words of Kansas' Carry On My Wayward Son filled the Impala.

_"Don't you cry no more,"_


End file.
